bzpcomedyfandomcom-20200213-history
Vecolity
A Toa of Light that was previously a Matoran, Vecolity is one of the most famous characters from the TBTTRAH Series. He was the main star of TBTTRAH: Vundas, and was MT's best friend. History Vecolity was "created" as an Av-Matoran on the floating plain of Tagan a long time ago. One day, the plain was invaded by the stone giant, Tackon. Vecolity was evacuated by a Toa of Air named Kama. Kama took a flying ark and began flying away with Vecolity and hundreds of other Matoran: however, their escape was interrupted when the Dark Lord and an army of his minions sprung an ambush, revealing that they had been on the ark all along. The Dark Lord's armies sent the ark spiraling out of control, and it eventually crashed into the planet Mandex below. Vecolity and Kama were the only two survivors of the attack, as the crash knocked a hole into the boat and allowed the duo to escape. The Dark Lord was unable to follow them, as the boat had landed in a lake, and the sub-zero climate froze it shut. The Dark Lord vowed to kill Vecolity and Kama, and realizing this, Kama hid Vecolity, disguising him as a Matoran of Xenon. and then hid himself, keeping a watchful eye on the ark. Millions of years later, Vecolity appeared at the House. No one knows how he got there, but he did just the same, and he quickly became best friends with Toa Zehvor MT, since the two shared the same element(or, at least, MT thought they did). Vecolity helped MT on multiple missions, including invading 4 Mask's lair and stealing one of his most prized vehicles once. After a couple of years, the house was invaded and destroyed by Mete. Vecolity was captured but managed to escape and struck out on his own. Later, he was seen as a Toa of Light(again, it's never explained how he managed to transform). He told MT that Mete was hiding on another ark like the one he was on millions of years ago, and then asked him to meet him there. MT agreed, and Vecolity went ahead. Inside, Vecolity battled Mete, rather unsuccessfully, until MT showed up. MT's arrival did little to help as Mete quickly incapacitated the Toa of Xenon and would have killed him had Vecolity not seemingly sacrificed his life for his best friend. MT and Omega Turtle(yet another arrival) managed to kill Mete, and Vecolity re-appeared, revealing that he had not died after all. He then explained to MT that he and Omega Turtle were here to defeat a new threat(TM) and that MT was not needed. Vecolity then teleported MT off the ark and programmed it to go to planet Vundas. Vecolity and Omega Turtle found their way from there to planet Delarax, the capital of the IUPD. They were instrumental in many battles fought between the Toa and TM's army of Terna and Xenon infused Toa, including one where Vecolity blew a huge Terna ship up from the inside to keep Vundas from falling into the hands of TM. However, their success didn't last forever, and the duo were split up later in a battle in space, with Omega Turtle being sent by an awry escape pod back to the rebuilt house. Vecolity continued to fight for the IUPD until the battle of Vundas, when the planet fell. Vecolity sacrificed himself to insure that a squadron of Matoran escaped from the planet, defying the revived 4 Mask. 4 Mask infused Vecolity with Xenon and took him as his slave, back to 4 Mask's base planet of planet Kyrell. Later, after 4 Mask's death at the hands of the Zehvor, Vecolity encountered MT and Mesonak in the depths of Kyrell. Vecolity explained that he had no choice but to fight them, as he was enslaved, and was eventually killed when he was impaled by Mesonak. Category:TBTTRAH Series Category:Characters